Battle of the Freaky Hair Styles
by UltimateScion
Summary: Welcome to the new show... BATTLE OF THE FREAKY HAIR STYLES!My first fic, so bear with me.


UltimateScion: Sup! Ultimate S. here to show you my very first oneshot. Enjoy.

Sauske: Am i in it?

UltimateScion: YES, BUT ONLY TO HUMILIATE YOU! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Sauske:sniff WHY!? WHY DO YOU HATE ME!?

UltimateScion: Because you steal my gel to do your frickin' hair! Now go cut your wrist or something.

Sauske: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

UltimateScion:sigh Thank gosh **i don't own Naruto(coughDISCLAIMERcough)** or else I'd be responsible for that emo, Sauske.

**Battle of the Freaky Hair Styles**

--------------------------------------------

**5. DEIDARA**

" I can't beleive i'm doing this,un," The blond said, In front of a T.V. camera," I can't beleive I'm on TV!" " So, Mr. Deidara, was it?" the reporter questioned the former Iwa nin. The nukenin shook his head, yes. " HOW does it feel to know you have the 5th most weird hair due in the entire nation?" the reporter asked. Deidara brushed his hair away before answering, " Meh, It has it's perks..." "I bet it's hard managing that girlish hair of yours." the reporter joked. "..." The reporter was never seen again.

_Later, at the Akatsuki base..._

" Wow, I never would've thought a Ohako would fit down that man's throat..." a redhead said, staring at TV screen. " Me neither Danna, Me neither,un" The blond replied, admiring his work.

**4. ROCK LEE**

"OY! TV IS LIKE A SPRING OF YOUTHFULNESS!!!", the green spandex wearing boy shouted at the camera, nearly deafening the reporter. " Um...yeah, so Lee, how does it feel to know you have the 4th weirdest hair in the entire nation?" the reporter asked, rubbing his ears. "IT FEELS LIKE THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!!" Lee shouted, doing the good guy pose. "THATS MY STUDENT!", another green spandex wearing man jumped in front of the camera. "GAI-SENSEI!" "LEE!""GAI-SENSEI!""LEE!" the two exclaimed, hugging each other. " WILL YOU TWO GAY SPANDEX WEARING FREAKS GIVE IT A REST ALREADY!!!!" the reporter shouted, already at his wits end. The two men turned to him and glared. Lee cracked his knuckles. "That was very...UNyouthful." The reporter was getting nervous now. "Um... Sorry?" he murmured, backing away. Lee swift kicked him in... the place where the sun don't shine. Then, student and master walked away into the sunset, leaving our reporter cringing on the ground, soon to die from the absurd amount of pain.

**3. TEMARI**

" Hmph. I knew I was gunna be on TV someday..." a blond wind mistress said, polishing her fan. "Wellwellwell,confident are we Miss Temari?" the new reporter asked. "Nah, she's just a stuck up a-hole." a man dressed in a cat costume and wearing make-up stated. Temari hit him upside the head with her fan. "Shut up,you make-up wearing freak. I happen to be the most beautiful kunouchi

in the entire land of Suna(1)..." she said, going back to polishing her fan. "Well, back on subject, how does it feel to have the 3rd most odd hair cut in the entire nation?" the reporter asked. " I guess its all right.." she muttered. " How much gel do you use to make your hair defy gravity?" the reporter asked, taking out a notepad. She was about to answer when they heard a scream. Temari got up and unfolded her fan. " Oh, shit. Gaara must've gotten his hands on another chocolate bar... gotta go." she said, before dissapearing in a puff of smoke. The reporter suddenly found herself in a giant mound of sand... need I say more?

**2. SAKURA**

" Oh... I'm so happy to be on TV..." the pink haired kunouchi said. **"CHA!!! WERE'RE ON TV!!! WOOT!!" **Inner Sakura exclaimed. " Im sure you are." the reporter said, wondering how this Sakura girl was gunna kill him. " So how does it feel to own one of the top 5 weirdest hair styles in the entire nation?" the reporter asked. "...Its ok...I guess..." Sakura replied, twirling her hair.** "CHA!!! IT FEELS GRRRRRREAT!!!!!! CHA!!!"** Inner Sakura yelled. " Hmmmmm... Do you dye your hair by any chance?" the reporter asked. "...No..." Sakura said. **"HELL NO!! I'LL KICK HIS A$$!! CHA!!!"** Inner Sakura exclaimed. "Alright. Do you still have any feelings for that cold hearted bastard, Sauske?" the reporter questioned. " That's it." Inner Sakura and Sakura said at he same time. He was dead faster than you could say, "NOT THE JEWELS!! AHHHHGGGGG!!!!"

**1. SAUSKE**

"Hn." the emo-I mean raven haired boy grunted in front of the camera. The reporter sighed. _Why do I have to inteveiw emo-boy?_

the reporter thought. " Oookay, Sauske, how does it feel to have the weirdest hair in the entire nation?" the reporter asked."Hn." was

Sauske's answer. " I bet your proud of the hair that makes your head look like a chicken's a$$" the reporter said smugly.

"Hn." the avenger said. "WOULD YOU QUIT THT "HN" THING!!" the reporter yelled, throwing his clipboard in the air. "Hn.""thats it." the reporter said, pulling out a knife. Adn that was the last "Hn" Sauske ever said.

---------------------------------------------

(1)- I could'nt agree with her more

UltimateScion: Phew, that took me 20 minutes to complete. Please R&R, im desperate.

Sauske: My head doesn't look like a chickens a$$!!

UltimateScion: Yes it does.

Sauske: I hate you.

UltimateScion: Good.

P.S- I used wordpad for this, so forgive me for the mistakes.


End file.
